untitled
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel, overworked, is relaxing outside, when a certain sergeant comes and disturbs her rest. What will happen when she falls asleep in his arms? keldom. CORRECTED! but sadly still untitledCHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter One

Yeah, umm, untitled because I'm lazy and don't want to think of a title.

I'd like to dedicate this rather sucky piece of work to oceanspike. She is usually my first, and always my most supportive, reviewer. No one could ask for more. Thanks.

* * *

"Hey, Kel. Whatcha doin'?" Someone stood over her. Groaning, she opened her eyes. Standing there was Dom, looking down at her with a worried smile on his face.  
  
"Relaxing." She turned over, away from the sun, and curled up to once again. There was no sound of footsteps walking away, so she opened one eye. Dom still stood there.  
  
Sighing once more, she asked wearily, "What?"  
  
"Are you okay?" He was obviously worried.  
  
"Yeah. Just extremely tired and don't feel like getting up." She flipped over again, trying to avoid the bright midday sun.  
  
"Why are you so tired?" He questioned, a slight frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"I guess I've been working too hard." She admitted guiltily, then added, "But if you tell anyone I said that, I will kill you."  
  
"Does the Protector want some company?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"No," she retorted, "But I won't object to a warm, soft bed."  
  
"As the lady requests," he whispered before bending and picking her up. She snuggled into his warm chest, and was asleep in seconds, leaving Dom with a problem: he couldn't get into her room. What was he to do with her? The answer was simple, though he didn't want to have to think about it. His rooms. He sighed. Kel, asleep, in his bed, without him being able to touch her? Torture would be preferable. Still, he had nowhere else to bring her.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his room key and opened his door, then set her gently into the middle of the bed. Brushing her hair out of her face, he realized how tired he was. He pulled off his shirt. Sinking down beside her on the bed, he closed his eyes. As he went to sleep, his last thoughts where of how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to wrap her in his arms, keeping her safe, though the gods new she didn't need it. He unconsciously pulled her close to him, throwing her arm across her waist.  
  
Kel woke in an interesting position. When she had fallen asleep, she was curled up against... Dom's chest. Now, she was in a very different position. He had his arms wrapped around her, and she was up against his...bare...chest. He stirred slightly, and his eyes came open.  
  
Dom took in her red cheeks with a grin. She moved slightly, but he held her tight. "Stay still. This is comfortable." He said tiredly. She nodded and stopped moving, looking anywhere but his face.  
  
Suddenly, there was a warm finger on her chin, pulling it up. She lost herself in the cerulean depths of his eyes. There was the warm feeling of his lips on hers as he softly, quickly, kissed her.  
  
She looked up into his face. He shushed the question that was sure to come with another kiss. Finally, he told her in a husky whisper, "I love you, Kel." She smiled at him, and, kissing him on the edge of the nose, started to get up. He pulled her back down on the bed beside him. "Go back to sleep, it's not even dawn."  
  
He closed his eyes and pulled her against him once more. "Fine." She curled up against him, moving slightly so his hand could rest easily on her waist.

They where awoken by pounding on the door. "Dom, have you seen Kel anywhere? She's been missing all morning!" Neal's voice yelled through the wood. Kel and Dom both groaned.  
  
"Yes, Meathead! Hold on, I'll get the door!" Dom stood up and made his way to the opening door.  
  
Neal entered, and, seeing Kel in his cousin's bed, he grinned. "Hey, Kel, what happened?" When she didn't answer, he asked, "Come to any conclusions last night?" He gave them both a look.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the older knight, wanting nothing more than to slap him upside the head. "Yes, Neal, I did. I came to the conclusion that you are a huge Meathead." And, with that, she and Dom left, the latter pulling on a shirt, leaving a surprised and rather annoyed Meathead behind. (aww, unfortunately for us, a bare-chested Dom probably wouldn't be welcomed in the mess)  
  
"Hey, Kel, Dom!" Shouted a group in the far off corner of the mess hall. At a table sat Merric, Owen, Seaver, and several others, all waving to the two. They sank down onto the bench.  
  
"You look a lot better rested, Kel." Merric noted, nodding his head slightly in her direction. "Went to bed at a halfway decent time last night instead of working on reports?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, red in the face, and began to shove food into her mouth.  
  
"Or maybe it was Dom's arms that made you sleep better, Kel." Neal commented from behind her. He set his tray down on the table and seated himself across from the lady knight, purposefully ignoring the glare she shot at him.  
  
Cleon choked on his water at Neal's words. The others leaned in to hear more. Before Neal could continue his little story, she said, "Oh, no. Nothing happened. And there will be no more discussion of it!" She told the group sternly.  
  
Neal stuck out a lip, Cleon looked slightly relieved, and the rest of the table slightly put out. Dom, however, leaned over to her and whispered in a husky voice, "Does that include me?" before kissing her ear.  
  
"No." She gasped, attempting to ignore the shiver that ran her back, but failing miserably. The rest of the table was watching this with interest, she noted, slightly angry to be the cause of their amusement. Dom kissed her softly, and then returned to his food, throwing her a quick wink. She sighed. He was intolerable.  
  
After breakfast Kel asked the group, "Anyone up for a little duel?" They all knew she was working too hard and didn't want her to push her any farther, so all declined, saying they had somewhere else to be. She was left, dazed by her friends quick departure, with a grinning Dom.  
  
"Well," He stated teasingly, "I guess I get the lady knight all to my self."  
  
"Works for me," she mumbled under her breath. Catching what she said, he grinned. (it would work for me too!)

* * *

The End!

Umm, yeah, I know they are all out of character, and really I don't care...Sorry, but oh, well. And I am too damn lazy, as I said earlier, to think of a title. So, unless someone wants to suggest something, it will remain untitled. :D


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

**This little bit-for it is indeed a little bit, being no more than 400 words long-I wrote specifically for Fanta, one of the world's best reviewers- I swear, has anyone ever read any of her reviews? They're amazing…they make me blush! - and an awesome beta, too! And not a bad conversationalist. Lol. **

Dom suggested that they take a ride in the forest instead of practicing, for he knew she was still weary. She agreed, and they saddled up their mounts. Riding through the forest, they talked of the war, New Hope, and Blayce. They where in a heated argument over war tactics when Dom let out a sudden groan, startling Kel.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking over at him.

"No. We are sitting here talking about war! I am anything but okay! I could think of millions of other interesting things to discuss!"

"So what would you prefer to talk about?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm," He said, thinking. "About how good you taste, about how cute you look when you blush, about how much I want to kiss you, about-"

She punched him, laughing.

"Oww! That hurt! I'm sitting here complimenting you, and you hurt me! I need to sit down! I am in a lot of pain, here!" He told her outrageously.

She laughed once more at his foolishness, but agreed that they could sit for a little while.

The pair soon dismounted and went to sit by the lake they had found. Kel took her shoes off and dipped her feet in, shivering as the cold water touched her feet.

Suddenly, there were hands on her waist. Tickling her. She giggled, then reached out and lightly slapped her attacker. He continued his assault.

She leaned over and lightly kissed him. He stopped tickling and instead drew her closer to himself. Her arms went around his neck.

Several throats cleared from behind them. They drew reluctantly apart. Kel, blushing, turned to the intruders, and scowled upon seeing who stood there.

She scowled. They grinned.

"What are you three doing?" Dom asked sternly.

"Oh, we where thinking that you two would need a chaperone. We where right." Neal told the two.

Dom made a rather rude sign, at which Neal sniffed indignantly at, then went back to the task at hand-a thing Kel didn't mind in the least.


End file.
